


Best Girl

by sanidine



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Off-Screen Negotiation, Panties, Sexual Roleplay, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean felt lightheaded already when he snuck out of the bathroom, but Xavier just looked over and grinned at him for a split second before turning back to where he was flipping through the channels on the TV.</p>
<p>“Oh, there you are.” Xavier said “We can watch whatever we want since my parents aren’t going to be back ‘til tomorrow. Do you like scary movies?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



> (happy belated birthday sapphoisburning! Patron Saint of Xambrose)

Dean felt lightheaded already when he snuck out of the bathroom, but Xavier just looked over and grinned at him for a split second before turning back to where he was flipping through the channels on the TV.

“Oh, there you are.” Xavier said “We can watch whatever we want since my parents aren’t going to be back ‘til tomorrow. Do you like scary movies?”

“Yeah.” Dean said, swallowed hard. “Yeah, that’s cool.”

They were not in Xavier’s parent’s house. They were in a hotel room in New York City, and they were two grown ass men that beat up other dudes for a living. But Dean was still more nervous than he could ever remember feeling when he had actually been a teenager. Then again, when Dean had been a teenager he hadn’t ever -

Dean sat down next to Xavier on the couch, just far enough away so that they weren’t quite touching, and smoothed the fabric of his skirt down across his thighs. His hands shook a little bit as he did it, but Xavier was still scrolling down through the TV menu and didn’t seem to notice. Dean watched him in profile, not paying any attention to what was on the screen as Xavier’s face suddenly lit up.

“Oh, sweet! Have you ever seen The Thing?”

“No.” Dean said, innocent enough but not putting it on too thick “What’s it about?”

Xavier gave him a run down that spoiled just about every point of the movie while the intro rolled but Dean just let him talk. After all, it wasn’t like Dean really hadn’t seen it before. Xavier got so into talking about all the special effects - it was cute. They kicked their feet up on the coffee table - Xavier’s jeans and white socks a stark contrast next to Dean’s legs, hairy and bare with his toenails painted red. Dean felt suddenly self conscious, but Xavier just nudged one of his feet against Dean’s

“That’s a pretty color.”

“It’s ok.” Dean said, and he could feel himself starting to blush. He shifted a little bit to lean his head on Xavier’s shoulder. “I got it at Walmart.”

Dean made a face to himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Smooth fucking move. Here he was, finally alone with the boy he liked, and he was screwing it up already because he couldn't take a compliment. But Xavier didn’t seem to notice or care, and he put his left arm around Dean’s waist as the scientists explored the charred ruins of the Norwegian camp on screen.

The Thing was actually a pretty good movie, but Dean wasn’t really interested in watching it. So he made sure to really sell when Kurt Russell came across the twisting, mutilated dogs even though that was, like, a fairly tame part of the movie.

Dean jumped and hid his face against Xavier’s collarbone. One of his arms had wrapped around Xavier’s waist, twisting the fabric in his hand, and Dean felt the strong muscles beneath the shirt flex and shift as Xavier snagged the remote and turned off the TV.

“Sorry.” Xavier said, but he sounded a amused “We can watch something else if you want.”

“Nah.” Dean said. Their feet were still up on the table, sort of tangled together at the ankles now. “I was thinkin’, that since your parents aren’t home we could…”

Dean trailed off, and when he found the courage to gaze up Xavier was just sort of looking down at him like he wasn’t sure what Dean was getting at.

“You wanna order pizza or -” Xavier was cut off abruptly when Dean rolled his eyes and kissed him on the mouth. When Dean pulled back Xavier was grinning “Or we could do that.”

They made out on the couch for a while, laid out and twisted up so that they could make themselves fit. It ended up that Xavier was mostly behind Dean but braced up and over him to that they could kiss and kiss and kiss. One of Xavier’s hands was trapped underneath him, but the other hand was on Dean’s hip and he kept sort of skimming his fingers up under the hem of Dean’s shirt like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch. Dean pulled back from the kiss, and his lips felt wet and swollen as he licked them, as he reached down to wrap his hand around Xavier’s wrist. He pressed Xavier’s hand up and under his shirt, rucking up the fabric as he gasped and said

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I want you to.”

Xavier didn’t need to be told twice, and before Dean could say anything else he was being kissed again. His skin felt like it was on fire, and Dean squirmed as Xavier traced over the planes of his ribs. Then Xavier reached up to palm one of Dean’s pecs, tracing along the curve of it before his thumb brushed the nipple. Dean shivered, sucked on Xavier’s tongue. But then Xavier was pulling back, breathing hard as he swore and turned his face away from Dean, rolled his hips against the couch.

“Sweetheart.” Xavier said into Dean’s neck, breathing hard. “Baby. Babygirl. You make me too excited, I can’t.”

Dean nudged him with an elbow, and when Xavier looked up Dean kissed him again. Just a quick peck on the lips before he said, shy “You really like me that much?”

“Of course I do. I like you so, so much. You’re my best girl and you’re so hot and -” the hand that was up under Dean’s shirt squeezed his breast again. Xavier’s eyes were so wide as he looked at Dean, open and honest “- and you feel so good, Dean, I just want to fuck you so bad, and.”

Dean pulled him down and then they were kissing again. He rolled a little bit, shifting them so that Xavier couldn’t hump against the couch anymore and instead was pressed up against the back of Dean’s thigh. Xavier made a low noise like he had been punched in the gut, and shifted from feeling Dean up to dragging his hand down along the hair on Dean’s belly, inching towards the waistband of his skirt. This time it was Dean’s turn to pull back from the kiss as his heart fluttered in his chest.

“I haven’t. I’ve never done it before, but I. I want you to -” He’s a good girl, but he does. He wants it so bad.

Dean tucked his face down to hide his embarrassment as he pushed Xavier’s hand down across the pleated fabric, and then. Then up and underneath it.

Xavier took a deep, shaky breath as his fingers traced up the thin, sensitive skin on the inside of Dean’s thigh. He was ticklish there, couldn’t help but squirm as Xavier kissed him behind his ear. Then he felt it just as much as he heard Xavier mutter

“Oh, fuck.” when he first touched the satin on Dean’s hip.

When Dean looked down he couldn’t see Xavier’s hand, but he could see how it moved under the fabric of his skirt when Xavier reached down to wrap it over Dean’s cock where it was already hard and leaking under the panties. Dean whimpered and all of a sudden he couldn’t seem to stay still, rubbing back against Xavier as if it were possible for them to get any closer. Xavier just kept stroking him lightly through the thin material, too much and not enough at the same time, and Dean knew that his face must be on fire.

“Xavier, I want.” he said, hitching his top leg up so that his hips were more open. The skirt fell up and then Dean could see Xavier touching him, the lurid wet spot spreading from the slit of his cock beneath the pink and white polkadots. Dean felt suddenly overwhelmed, stomach twisting while all the thoughts in his head tumbled around. “I want you to.”

Xavier’s hand slipped down, petting over the swell of Dean’s balls before he hooked his fingers under the elastic, sliding up and back. The sound that Xavier made when he first touched Dean’s hole, hot and wet and open, almost caused Dean to come on the spot, untouched in the panties.

“Oh, babygirl.” The rough fabric of Xavier’s jeans scratched against the back of Dean’s bare legs as Xavier rubbed against him, grinding forward. He sounded wrecked, surprised even though they’d talked over this part before too. “Baby, please, please, can I? You wanna make me feel good too, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Dean said, shifting so that Xavier had more room to undo his zipper and push his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. “Just. Just go slow okay?”

“Of course. Anything.” Xavier kissed his neck, licked into Dean’s mouth again, hot and so sweet that Dean’s toes curled. He thought that Xavier would take the panties off, but instead he just sort of pulled them to the side, exposing one side of Dean’s ass and drawing the silky fabric even tighter around his trapped erection.

Then Dean felt the blunt head of Xavier’s cock pressing up against his ass, whimpered into the arm of the couch as Xavier rocked into him so gently until it was all the way inside and he could feel Xavier’s balls pressed up against him. It didn’t last long, both of them were too worked up from fooling around to drag it out any longer. Xavier rolled his hips, not even really thrusting, his cock just nudging into Dean as Xavier pressed kisses across his shoulders, against the top knob of his spine.

“Come on, Dean.” Xavier squeezed his fingers around Dean’s cock, thumbing at the wet spot in the satin as he fucked into him. “You want to come?”

Dean nodded, helpless.

“Do it then.” Xavier murmured against, sucking a hickey onto Dean’s neck. “Fuck your pretty panties for me.”

That was it, Dean bit his lip and shot off into the panties as he squeezed his eyes closed, seeing stars. Xavier came a few seconds later, telling Dean how beautiful he was, how sweet and perfect and hot inside.

Xavier pulled out Dean felt the wet slick in his ass as he sat up, smoothing the skirt out over his thighs to cover up the mess that he’d made. Xavier was still breathing hard, sprawled back on the couch and looking at Dean with a weird expression on his face.

“I didn’t use a condom. Is it... do you think…” Xavier trailed off and Dean shook his head, trying his best to look solemn.

“That’s ok. I heard you can’t get pregnant if it’s your first time.”

Dean managed to keep his face serious for all of five seconds and then they both dissolved into helpless laughter

**Author's Note:**

> As always I write and edit everything on my phone, so please let me know if I've made any particularly terrible mistakes. Kudos and comments are loved!
> 
> come [tumblr ](http://www.bingitoff.Tumblr.com)with me


End file.
